Book of Challenges
by windflight13
Summary: My challenges for forums. Title says all. No flames, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge for The Three Tribes.**

As Cinderpelt lay dying, Leafpool ran up to her. "Cinderpelt!" She gasped. "No!" Cinderpelt purred faintly as a flood of memories came to her.

_"No, Cinderpaw, you'll never be a warrior," Fireheart whispered, his bright green eyes close to mine."I'm sorry."_

_I ran through the woods. Where was Tigerclaw? I needed to find him! I-No! Save me! Tigerclaw turned and walked away as I lay on the Thunderpath, pain striking through my leg. Fireheart! Help me!_

_"I name you Leafpool." I watched my apprentice with pride as she touched her nose to the Moonpool and the other medicine cats chanted her name. "Leafpool! Leafpool!"_

_"Leafpool, what are you doing?" I hissed, trying to ignore the pain in my bad leg. "He's from another Clan! And you're a medicine cat!" Her amber eyes met mine, full of __sadness and pain. "Crowfeather, go home," she told the dark gray tom. As he started to protest, she snarled,"Go!"_

_Sandstorm pressed against Firestar. "We've lost her," she murmured. No, **I** lost her, I thought, my heart breaking inside. I hurried away to my den, unable to face my former love and tell him that I lost his daughter._

_I crouched next to Silverstream and stroked her cheek. "Come on," I murmured. "You'll be okay. Come on." Her body trembled as she struggled to push out the kits. Then.."Silverstream! No!"  
"I love you, Graystripe," she murmured, and then her head fell back, and her beautiful blue eyes clouded._

Leafpool tended to Cinderpelt, trying to stem the blood, but it was too late. Cinderpelt felt her spirit floating away.

_"Look, Sorreltail," Leafpool mewed. "Your first kit is born. She looks just like Cinderpelt."_

_"Then that will be her name," Sorreltail murmured. "Cinderkit."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge for EmberClan.**

PROLOGUE

A cat lay dead, his throat ripped out. His claws were tufted with yellow fur...his fur. But why? Who... The medicine cat wondered these things as she prepared the cat for vigil. Rosemary here...

watermint there. The medicine cat jumped in shock as she saw the gash in his belly. Bile rose up in her throat, and the need for revenge stabbed at her belly. This dead cat was her littermate.

**She** alone knew who he had grudges against. **She** alone knew who hated him. She didn't know why he had been killed, ruthlessly, without the chance to regain honor. But she knew one thing.

_Oh, yes._ **She **alone knew exactly who had killed her brother.

TAWNYSHADOW

Tawnyshadow stared in horror at her mate's body. "What happened?" she gasped. "He's dead," Petalfur replied. The yellow she-cat glanced at her brother's body. Then, the medicine cat spoke

again. "He was murdered."

"By who?" Tawnyshadow asked. Petalfur shook her head. "I don't know."

"Liar," Tawnyshadow countered. "What?" Petalfur sprang to her paws, shaking scraps of leaves off her pelt. "I am a medicine cat! How dare you accuse me like that?" Tawnyshadow stared at

Petalfur with a hard greet in glint in her eyes until the other she-cat looked away. "Okay, fine," she muttered. "I know who killed my brother. But I'm not telling you," she added as Tawnyshadow

opened her jaws to speak again. "That would dishoner Rowanfur's memory. You must find out."

"I must find out," Tawnyshadow whispered, as if she was in a trance. She started rocking back and forth on her haunches. "I'm Rowanpaw..Berryclaw's my mentor...it's great! But I love Tawny-

shadow too much...and Berryclaw loves her too, what can I do? Now I'm Rowanfur, Tawnyshadow chooses me! She's expecting kits, StarClan I love them so much! But Berryclaw hates me."

Tawnyshadow spoke louder and faster. "He's after me, what can I do? It hurts so much! Tawnyshadow, where are you? Where am I? Is this StarClan? Am I dead? Tawnyshadow...Avenge me!"

Tawnyshadow stopped talking and mewed softly,"It was Berryclaw." Petalfur nodded slowly. "Berryclaw killed your mate. What are you going to do?" Tawnyshadow slid out her claws and bared

her teeth. "Kill him."

"Very well." Petalfur flicked her tail, and Tawnyshadow padded off.

PETALFUR

"Can we talk?" Petalfur heard Tawnyshadow hiss to Berryclaw. "Yeah, sure." Berryclaw sounded excited. _Don't be,_ Petalfur thought. She waited for the pair to disappear through the gorse

tunnel, then snuck out through the dirtplace tunnel. She found them by Snakerocks. "Tawnyshadow? What do you want?" Berryclaw asked, now sounding mystified. "Oh, nothing," Tawny-

shadow mewed. "Just wondering why you murdered my mate." Her mew deepended to a snarl on the last three words. "I didnt..." Petalfur peered out from between two bushes and saw

them squaring up to each other. "Okay, I did," Berryclaw snarled, lashing his tail. "But you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I do," Tawnyshadow purred. "I understand perfectly. You were jealous of him, that he was my mate. You're going to pay." Petalfur saw Tawnyshadow step aside. A snake, almost as

long as Berryclaw's tail, slithered up and reared back. Before the tom had time to react, the snake had lunged forward and clamped its jaws around his throat. Tawnyshadow waited until

Berryclaw started writhing; then she strode forward and slashed the snake's throat open. To make sure it dided, she cut its head off. Then, Tawnyshadow turned her attention to Berryclaw,

who was moaning as the snake's poison began seeping through his veins. Petalfur rolled a red berry out of the bush, then followed it. She stood next to the two cats. "Tawnyshadow," she

mewed. "Why have you done this?"

"He killed-" Tawnyshadow started, but Petalfur turned to face Berryclaw, who was now panting. "Help...me," he begged in agony. "All right, I will," Petalfur said. She gave him the red berry.

"Here, eat this. It will make the pain go away for good." She made her voice as gentle as a mother comforting her wailing kit. Berryclaw licked it up, then relaxed and fell still. "You fixed me," he

murmured. "No," Petalfur snarled, crouching down so they were eye-to-eye. "I didn't. I fed you a deathberry." Berryclaw froze, then began writhing again, more frantic than the last time. "Now

you know how I felt when you killed my littermate," she continued. "To be tricked, betrayed. You're going to die, Berryclaw. Don't try to deny it. You're going to die because you killed my litter-

mate, Tawnyshadow's mate. Don't try anything like this in StarClan, Berryclaw. Because I will be watching." Berryclaw's breathing had slowed to a rasp. "Forgive me," he croaked. Then, with-

out warning, his head fell back, and he went limp. "He's dead," Petalfur told Tawnyshadow. Their eyes met briefly, then Tawnyshadow whispered," Thank you." Petalfur nodded slightly, then

Tawnyshadow brushed past her, head high. Petalfur sighed. The murderer was dead. Both Tawnyshadow and Petalfur had gotten their revenge. And peace had returned to ThunderClan. She

would still have to explain how Berryclaw came to be dead, but she could explain it. What was another lie compared to all the others? She let out a laugh, one that rasped in her throat. When

she died, she would be at piece. But for now, she was friends with Tawnyshadow. And they had one thing in common...

They were both murderers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Challenge for FogClan.**

Cinderpaw listened to her mentor. "Take the path across the moor," Deertail instructed. "Bring back as many rabbits as you can find. Go on. Be back before moonhigh."

"Yes Deertail!" Cinderpaw raced out of WindClan's camp and across the moor. She was a new apprentice, a quarter moon into training, and excited to prove herself to the Clan. A tunnel loomed

in front of her, dark and cold, but she veered away. _I take after my mother, _she reminded herself sharply. Her father, Pinefur, was a tunneler, but Blossomflower, her mother, was a moor runner.

Pinefur's sister, also a tunneler, had recently died in a tunnel accident. Pinefur had insisted Cinderpaw train as a moor runner so he wouldn't lose her, too. Cinderpaw pushed those thoughts away

and forced herself to run faster. Then she stopped. Fog was looming ahead. She looked behind her. She couldn't see WindClan's camp. Cinderpaw took a deep breath, and slid into the fog. It was

warm, but Cinderpaw shivered in spite of herself. "Hello, little warrior." A loud voice echoed around. Cinderpaw shivered again. "Do not be afraid. I am merely a StarClan cat, a WindClan ancestor.

And I have a test for you." A cat, not the one who was speaking, was padding over to Cinderpaw, and she recognized the scent of ShadowClan. "He is going to attack you," the voice continued,

speaking the very words Cinderpaw dared not to, though how she knew what the ShadowClan cat was going to do, she had no idea. "My test is to see what you do, how you defend yourself."

The voice vanished, and Cinderpaw was alone with the strange tom, who was padding closer. "Remember Redtail to StarClan!" he told her, then leaped. Cinderpaw spun out of the way and slam-

med her paws on Redtail's head, causing blood to well up. These were advanced moves, she knew, and yet how she knew them, again she did not know. She leaped on Redtail's back, and began

clawing him with her hindpaws while holding on with her front paws, all while screeching furiously. He went limp, and for a moment Cinderpaw thought she had won. But then, he heaved himself

up and took control. "Say good-bye," Redtail snarled, then slashed down. Cinderpaw's vision went black.

When Cinderpaw's vision had cleared, she was no longer in WindClan's territory, but at Fourtrees. But...this wasn't Fourtrees. Ranks of shimmering cats surrounded her wherever she looked. "Is

this StarClan?" she asked, hardly daring to belive it. Then: "Am I...dead?" A young tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward, and Cinderpaw recognized Lilyshine, Pinefur's sister. "Yes, dear Cinder-

paw," Lilyshine meowed sadly. "Look." Cinderpaw looked down at a puddle at her paws. It showed her parents, and Deertail, sitting alone in WindClan's camp. Next to them was...Cinderpaw's

breath caught in her throat. "They're sitting vigil," she breathed. "They're sitting vigil for me." Lilyshine nodded. "StarClan have spoken," she mewed cautiously, glancing at the others. A big black

tom nodded, and she continued. "And we have decided to give you a second chance. You will go back in the body of Roseflower. You will still have Cinderpaw's memories. But...you will not

remember who you were..before." She paused before she said the last word, as if it was stuck in her throat. "Do we have an agreement?" Cinderpaw nodded. "Yes. We do."

"Very well. Good-bye, Cinderpaw."

Roseflower woke from the strangest dream. She dreamed Cinderpaw was alive. But was she? No, that couldn't be possible. Roseflower had seen Cinderpaw's body herself, the crusted blood,

the ripped throat, the blue eyes staring aimlessly up at the sky, claws tufted with red fur. They would be burying Cinderpaw now. Roseflower hopped up, and hurried out of her den. Sure enou-

gh, the elders Petalfur and Dapplelight were hoisting Cinderpaw's body onto their shoulders."Wait!" Roseflower cried. She raced over to them as they lowered Cinderpaw for her. Roseflower

suddenly wished she knew what to say. And then slowly, she lowered her head to lick Cinderpaw's cold ears. "Thank you," Roseflower whispered. "You deserved a second chance."


	4. Chapter 4

**Icefeather**

Icefeather stared at Owlwing. He was flirting with Robinpoppy. Her ginger and black pelt shone in the sun. "Owlwing," Icefeather whispered. "You're my mate. I'm expecting kits. How can you do this to me?" He glanced over at her, then returned to talking to Robinpoppy. Icefeather felt a pelt brush against hers, and looked up. It was Dustcloud. "Hi," he mewed, settling down next to her. "Hey," Icefeather mewed dully. "What's the matter?" Dustcloud asked, his green eyes shining with worry. "Owlwing never pays attention to me," Icefeather told him. "Look. He's over flirting with Robinpoppy while I'm expecting his kits. It's never going to work out for him and me."

"I'll be the father of your kits," Dustcloud meowed hopefully. Icefeather looked at his hopeful eyes. "Okay," she relented.

* * *

"Now." Dustcloud nudged Icefeather. They had spent the rest of the afternoon talking, and planning for how Icefeather was going to tell Owlwing she'd had enough. "He's alone. Go."

"Okay," Icefeather said. She stood up and walked over to Owlwing. Dustcloud's eyes were burning into her back as she mewed cooly,"We need to talk."

"Fine." Owlwing let Icefeather lead the way out of camp, towards Sunningrocks, where they sat in awkward silence until Icefeather mewed,"Do you really love me, Owlwing?" His eyes were shocked as he replied,"Of course I do," and Icefeather almost believed him. But then she remembered seeing him talking to Robinpoppy."No, you don't," she said firmly. "Why would you say that?" Owlwing hissed. "I've watched you talking to Robinpoppy," Icefeather shot back. "I'm expecting your kits! But no, you don't care. All you care about is leaving your mate for a one moon warrior. Don't even bother saying anything, Owlwing, because I know. **You **are going to miss out on raising your kits, because you're just going to dump me. This would never have worked out, Owlwing. I don't even know why I tried to get your attention. Dustcloud is going to raise your kits with me. And they will grow up believing that **he **is their father. Because you can't love one cat for, oh, maybe a moon without turning to another cat!"

"I-I didn't know you felt like this, Icefeather," Owlwing murmured quietly. "We can work things out."

"No," Icefeather flashed at him. "No, we can't work things out! You ruined our relationship, and you know it! Don't try to talk to me again! And if you try to lie to my kits, I will kill you!" She whirled on him, and raced away.

* * *

**Owlwing**

After Icefeather's furious confrontation on Sunningrocks, Owlwing sat there, confused, and alone until Robinpoppy slipped up to him. "Hey, Owlwing," she murmured. "I saw Icefeather with Dustcloud, and rumors are spreading. Is it true? Did she leave you?"

"She left me, because she saw me flirting with other she-cat's," Owlwing mewed. "Oh, Owlwing." Robinpoppy sat down next to him, her sleek black-and-ginger pelt pressed against his tabby pelt. "You have me now. We can have kits of our own. There is no need to worry about Icefeather anymore. The past is in the past." Owlwing wished that were only true.

* * *

**Nine moons later.**

"Mother, watch this!" Stormkit yowled. He launched himself off the patch of snow and skidded to a halt at Dustcloud's paws. His father looked down sternly. "Sorry, Father," Stormkit mumbled. He padded off to Icefeather, head and tail drooping. "Dustcloud," Icefeather scolded teasingly. Then she looked up. She saw Owlwing glaring at her, his green eyes furious. "It could've worked out for you and me if you hadn't ignored me," she hissed. "Icefeather?" Dustcloud asked as Owlwing padded menacingly over to Stormkit and Petalkit. "Do you want me to deal with this?"

"No," Icefeather mewed. "I've got it." She waited until Owlwing had halted, then stalked up and thrusted her kits behind her. "What do you want, Owlwing?" Icefeather growled. "Because if you touch my kits-" She bared her teeth. "I'm not touching your precious kits," Owlwing snarled. His green eyes suddenly went soft and sad. "Icefeather, I want you to know that I'm leaving. Me and Robinpoppy. Clan life is too complicated. We're going to become rogues." Icefeather turned her back on her former mate. "Fine," she mewed. "I don't care." She wouldn't let him know, but inside she did. As she marched away, Owlwing called out,"Icefeather, I love you." When Icefeather turned around again, Owlwing was gone. She let out a sigh. She had loved him. She had thought he hadn't loved her. But in the end, he had.

**That was a challenge for DivergentClan. Hope you liked!**

**~windflight13**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the poem challenge for DimClan. Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

ShadowClan hunt in the dark

ThunderClan are kind at heart

WindClan like to eat the rabbits

And RiverClan are all the tabbies

**In case you didn't notice, I'm NOT good at writing poems.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a Drabble for ForeverClan. You should go join!**

The snake was near. Honeyfern could sense it as she thrashed wildly around. "No, no, no!" She shrieked as the scaly thing pounced on her throat. Really? This is how I'm going to die? She thought frantically. StarClan, help! She wanted to shout, but her throat had closed up. She could feel the venom coursing through her veins, wriggling just like the snake fighting to kill her. Then she woke up. She had scraps of moss all over her pelt, and Cloudtail was staring at her. But she was alive.

**Okay so that maybe wasn't my best writing, but please no flames. Thanks!**

**~windflight13**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a challenge for Xxsnow's CloudClan. it's the Drabble. Go join!**

**Ivypaw, out.**

Dovewing stared sadly at Bumblestripe. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "We just can't work out. You're too sweet, and I'm, well...without my powers, I'm nothing."

"You're not nothing!" He protested. "Yes. I am. I can't hear. What if..." She swallowed. "What if we were together one night and something snuck up on us and hurt you? I would never forgive myself!"

"Please let us try again," Bumblestripe pleaded. "We can't do this. Good-bye, Bumblestripe."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the poem for Xxsnow's CloudClan. Enjoy!**

**Ivypaw, out.**

There once was a kitty named Dreamy

She had white, long dreamy fur

Her eyes were blue and dreamy

And her tail was long as a dream!

She liked to eat cream in her dreams

Or sometimes climb a tree!

And one day she met another cat

Whose fur was very dark black!

They sat and chatted together

Talking about their dreams

When Dreamy realized:

Oh I must get back to my dream!

She mewed goodbye to the cat that was black

and sped off as fast as possible

To only find out she wasn't in a dream

She was in the hospital!

She was locked up in a room

By a very tall doctor

Who shut the door

and went off to go dream

(Now do you see why she was called Dreamy?)


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the CloudClan secrets challenge. The main cat is my OC from Darkest Ebony Lightest Ivory. This is 425 words. Enjoy!**

**Ivypaw, out.**

"Hazelwish!" Her mother, Bluefire, was running towards her. "Would you like to go hunting? I don't have a patrol." She blinked hopefully at her daughter. "Sure," Hazelwish agreed. She didn't have anything to do; what was the harm? She noticed Lakestorm staring angrily at her mother, who didn't seem to notice. As they ran through the gorse tunnel, Lakestorm got up and followed discreetly. "Let's hunt at Sunningrocks," Hazelwish suggested, who didn't feel the need to tell Bluefire. Lakestorm was her father; what would he do to hurt Bluefire? Why would he want to hurt her? "Darn!" Bluefire sat up angrily, tail twitching. "Hazelwish, did you startle off that vole I was stalking?"

"Er, I-"

"No, I did." Lakestorm stalked from the trees. "Oh, Lakestorm!" The anger in Bluefire's voice changed to happiness. "Come hunt with us! You've been so busy lately!" She ran towards him and pressed against him, but he pulled away. "No, Bluefire," he snorted. "We're done."

"What?" The happiness in Bluefire's voice faded. "Hazelwish, tell me he's kidding."

"I'm not," Lakestorm promised. "I know what you've been doing, Bluefire. I saw you. Last night. With Ravenwing." An uncertain look flashed across Bluefire's face, then she blinked it away. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lakestorm."

"Don't try to lie to me, Bluefire. You've been meeting Ravenwing, a RiverClan warrior, in secret every night." He stared angrily at Hazelwish. "I'll bet she isn't mine!"

"Lakestorm, you-," Bluefire started, but Lakestorm's glare made her stop and she sighed. "All right. You win. I've been meeting Ravenwing. But I'll stop, if it'll make you happy."

"The only thing that will make me happy is knowing that I saw a different she-cat with that filthy tom, and knowing that Hazelwish actually is my daughter!" Lakestorm hissed.

"Mother, how could you?" Hazelwish intervened furiously. "I thought you were a loyal warrior! I thought I was Lakestorm's father! I was proud to be the kit of the deputy," she added more quietly. "Not the deputy for much longer," Bluefire snarled. "You're going to be exiled," Lakestorm flashed back. "Hazelwish, please tell him to stop!" Bluefire's pleading eyes met Hazelwish's. She stared back at her mother, then slowly looked away. "I can't, Bluefire. I won't tell. But you're no longer my mother. From now on, I depend on Lakestorm alone." She whirled around and raced off, not being able to bear her mother's sad look anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! This is the number challenge for DivergentClan, where I am Pebblepaw. It is an amazing Clan with about five members, so go join! My word is remnants. Hope you enjoy! **

**~windflight13**

Spiderstar stared sadly at his Clan, the remnants of SkyClan. "We must drive out these rats," he murmured, then louder: "We must drive out these rats!" The deputy, Honeylear, lifted her pale ginger head. Her ribs were showing through her pelt but she held her head with pride. "How? Tell me, Spiderstar. How? These rats have destroyed our Clan!" His deputy's tone made him want to stand down and curl into a ball, but he was the leader of SkyClan, the fifth Clan. "No, Honeyleaf," he snapped. "We will not let the rats get the better of us. We are warriors, are we not? Those rats are fresh-kill! They are the hunted; we are the hunters. We will not be driven from our home once more!" A few of the other cats picked their heads up, and Spiderstar clearly saw the hollow disbelief in their eyes.

"How can we?" Honeyleaf repeated. "I don't think we can." Another warrior spoke, but the medicine cat snapped at him, "If Spiderstar thinks we can, then we can!"

"Yes, Brackenheart," Swallowflight muttered. Brackenheart turned and addressed Spiderstar. "I will prepare herbs. Honeyleaf, gather the warriors to fight. You must leave right away. SkyClan will win!" Spiderstar let Brackenheart's yowl fade away before adding his deep voice with it. "SkyClan will win!"

"SkyClan will win! SkyClan will win!" Honeyleaf led the cheer, glaring at the warriors who didn't join in right away. Then Spiderstar led the way out of the gorge.

* * *

"How did it go?" Brackenheart's excited voice faded as he saw Spiderstar struggling over the rocky path, supporting Honeyleaf. "Oh."

"We lost." Spiderstar's voice was little more than a rasp. "The rats beat us. They killed Sunpelt and Fallensnow, and left us struggling to survive." He bent his head in memory of the young warriors. _They had their whole life stretching in front of them! _he thought in dismay. _Did you have to take them StarClan?_ Brackenheart began patting cobwebs busily onto Spiderstar's wounds, but he shrugged the medicine cat away angrily. "Not yet. tend to the others first. I'm sorry, Honeyleaf," he added to the deputy. "You would've been a great leader."

"Would've been?" Honeyleaf snarled. "Do you have bees in your brain, Spiderstar?" Spiderstar let out a long sigh. "No, Honeyleaf. You know I don't. But it's obvious that SkyClan is no more. Cats!" He let out a yowl, not even bothering to call his Clan together properly. "We have lost our battle, and two brave warriors. I must accept hat SkyClan cannot go on like this anymore. SkyClan is no more. I am so sorry. I tried my best to be a good leader, but I couldn't."

"What kind of leader gives up on his Clanmates?" Honeyleaf screeched, her eyes glittering. "I will fight the rats and sacrifice my life like a true warrior! I am not afraid of death! Who will come with me?" Nobody answered. "Nobody?" Honeyleaf asked. Spiderstar felt his fur bristle as she turned to glare at him.

_Is his what my Clan has become, where the deputy ignores the leader's choices? Is this the broken remnants of SkyClan?_

**Hi again! Yay! One more challenge to become warrior in DivergentClan. That was 585 words!**

**~windflight13**


End file.
